


meet me in the pale moonlight

by bidness



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Short One Shot, Sweet, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bidness/pseuds/bidness
Summary: “Do you ever wonder if we met in another universe?”The words are tossed into the wind above them apropos of nothing, and Magnus turns to Alec on his left with a careful motion, hoping to catch a glimpse of reasoning for the whimsical inquiry. But Alec keeps his gaze steadfast and stoic, hinting nothing through the carefully placed mask of indifference he presents to the world, even to Magnus.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764376
Comments: 11
Kudos: 49





	meet me in the pale moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> This came from the [tumblr mini fic prompt:](https://bidnezz.tumblr.com/post/619235949853949952/send-me-a-ship-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write-a) things you said under the stars and in the grass
> 
> Title is from the Lana Del Rey song with the same name.
> 
> For [fallenhurricane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenhurricane/pseuds/fallenhurricane)!

“Do you ever wonder if we met in another universe?” 

The words are tossed into the wind above them apropos of nothing, and Magnus turns to Alec on his left with a careful motion, hoping to catch a glimpse of reasoning for the whimsical inquiry. But Alec keeps his gaze steadfast and stoic, hinting nothing through the carefully placed mask of indifference he presents to the world, even to Magnus. 

“I like to think so, yes,” he responds quietly, and returns his attention back to the stars above him, stars that wink down at him and remind him of just how small he really is in the world. 

“Me too,” Alec whispers, barely caught in the soft breeze that blows past them, that twist the strands of his hair into the blades of grass below them. The chill of the night is not cold enough to warrant more than a light sweater, but the way Alec’s words travel run a shiver through Magnus, and he has to forcibly fight the urge to scoot closer to the radiating warmth beside him. 

Crickets chirp in the distance, wistful pitches of words in another language that Magnus will never know, words that just might echo the wonder of Alec’s thoughts. The rustle of leaves and creatures in the night fill the sudden void of silence, and the green of Alec’s backyard lawn begins to tickle his skin, but all the while the stars that look down on them remain a constant. Magnus can count on the stars to shine every night, can count on the brightness they exude and the flurry of emotions that they bring with them when he remembers that he’s just a speck in the galaxy, indistinct and ordinary. 

It’s not all bad, he supposes. Alec has been with him most of his life, has been a rock through the past ten years to keep him grounded and stable when the feeling of hopelessness threatens to tug him high into the atmosphere with no chance of escape. Alec, with his calm demeanor and unflappable presence in all possibilities of Magnus’ frantic overthinking. 

“I like to believe we’d have a great love,” Alec declares, and Magnus strains to hear the rest past the rush of blood in his ears and the sudden pulse of his heart that makes his chest weigh heavy with every sharp breath he sucks in, “in every universe.” 

It’s a sentiment stated so matter-of-factly that Magnus almost thinks it’s a joke, that Alec is trying to get a rise out of him. But no laughter comes, not even the crack of a smile tugs at those lips, plump and pink and all Magnus can stare at now. A precipice is where he stands, carefully balanced on the edge of Alec’s words, waiting for reality to cave in below him where Alec explains how Magnus could have possibly misunderstood him, waiting for any sort of excuse for the suddenly placid, hopeful words that continue to spill out unfiltered into the night. 

There’s a deep inhale, the metered beat of cool nighttime air filling lungs, and Magnus watches the way Alec’s chest rises with the courage to turn and _finally_ face him. “You’re special, Magnus.” 

There’s nothing obvious or extraordinary about the way Alec watches him. Nothing that signals the impact that these words have on the both of them, on their friendship. Nothing except the reflection of the stars in the dark of Alec’s eyes and the slow way they drag along the curves of Magnus’ face, leaving exposed patches of vulnerability that this moment means more than they expect. 

Magnus doesn’t know when they’ve shifted closer, when the hesitant stares blossomed into something more meaningful. All he remembers is the way Alec’s fingers snuck under his and curled around them, and the way their noses brushed together under the tranquil light of the moon and stars above on an otherwise uneventful Tuesday evening. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> You can follow my tumblr [here](https://bidnezz.tumblr.com/) and say hi if you want, send me prompts, look at my mediocre art, or if you just want to see a gratuitous amount of Alec Lightwood gifs!
> 
> Leave a kudos/comment if you liked it, I love hearing your thoughts!
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
